I Will Buy You A New Life
by GlowlyInsanity
Summary: After one night of passion both Saukra Haruno and Hinata Hyuga find themselves it the worse possible situation. Sixteen, pregnant, and unmarried. There's alot to lose if they leave the village, but much more if they stay. SakuxSasu HinaxNaru


Note: The chapters in this story will alternate between Sakura and Hinata, even though, as the story continues they stay in close rather vacinity with eachother. I just find it better not to focus to much on one person, and get the feelings of both main characters across equally.

**I Will Buy You A New Life**

**Ch. 1**

**Sakura**

Sakura was laying in the hotspring, relaxing after her mission. She'd be heading out in an hour or so. Right now all she had on her mind was relaxing. She bit into her second orange and peeled away at it as she hummed a sweet tune in her head. She smiled brightly after she'd finished peeling it and then ripped at it with hungry intent, shreading it as she chewed. She never got tired of the fresh feeling it gave her. Or the slight electrifing edge the orange gave out as it's juices squirted into her mouth. Then, as was her costum, she delicitly pulled away a peice and popped it into her mouth. After she finished her orange she grinned and pulled out her orange smelling shampoo and lathered her hair up. Her breast bonced as she moved her lifted arms along with her hands. When her hair was soaped to her liking she dunked her head under the water and gently washed the soap and dirt out of her hair.

She lifted up from the water and wiped her face with a towle before taking her brush and running it through her short hair. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she fiddled with the ends of her bangs. She had tried hard for her hair to grow back but to no avail. Though she had somewhat grown fond of her short hair, she still missed the long flowing hair wisping at her cheeks. Eevn Ino-pig had managed to grow her hair back to it's originally long state.

After her quiet mussings she dived back under water and swam to the rocks on th other side of the hotsprings. And then, when she came up for air, she saw him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's quivering voice asked out loud. He simply smirked and bent down so that their faces were more at level. She saw the dark gleam in his black eyes and it made her shiver, dispite the warm water flowing gently around her body.

"Sakura," He softly whispered her name and watched her body's reaction. She curled her toes as her lips trembled. She knew that right then and there she needed to get away but she couldn't move.

Sasuke watched her inner battle with a slight smirk before he lowered himself into the water completely, taking the towel that was wrapped around his waist off first. He took her sweet, soft face in his hand and ran his thump over her quivering bottom lip. He took in the features of her face that had changed so much. Her eyes weren't filled with that twinkle they once had. The babyfat, as they called it, had been wipped from her face completely leaving only high cheek bones, a small slightly up curved nose, and beautiful pink full lips in it's place. She had even grown into her forehead. Or fivehead, as TenTen had once jokingly commented.

"Sakura," He murmured once again, trying to wake her from her trance. Sakura shook her head and finally, when her vision was completely cleared, took in the sight of him. He was mush taller than before, maybe around 6' or so, which was of course to be expected. His skin was flawless and pale as the moon light casted over his form. The ripples of muscles under the flesh made her suck in her breath, once she'd realized how much she wanted to run her fingers over them, imprinting the path into her mind forever. His lips were thin but with the moister, from his own tongue on them, looked so very suckable. Everything about him was god-like, even the tips of hir raven black hair looked heaven sent.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, unknowingly leaning into his hand as she tilted her head. He slightly smiled at the innocent look she portrayed to him. He had missed that look. He had missed every look she had. To put it plan and simple, he had missed her.

"I wanted to see you," He stated, as if it was plain as day. She was about to ask him why when he'd uttered the words she'd dreamed he'd say when he'd finally return to Konoha," I missed you." It wasn't exactly then she'd lost herself, though she had been close, it was when he'd kissed her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and lifting her right leg to his waist. That was when all rashional thought left her, and she was caught up in the Uchiha's seductive spell.

Grinding into her moist nether region, he whispered into her ear," I want you, Sakura. Do you want me?" All she could do was moan and try to bring him closer. She was beyond words, beyond thought, and beyond reason. Sasuke smirked at her reaction, she was so respondsive to his touch, his words, to just him. He liked the idea of hearing her mewl in heat like this every night, though he knew for the time being that couldn't happen. Not until Itachi was gone and Orochimaru was killed. Then, and only then, could he have her comepletely. As more than his mistress, as his lawful wife. Uchiha Sakura had a nice ring to it.

Her leg hooked around him and caused her pulsating vagina to press into his already extremly hard cock. With a groan, Sasuke lifted her and pressed her back against the rocks, and rubbed his engorged member between the lips of her pussy, roughly pressing on her clit.

Tonight, he would mark her as his.

Sakura was gulping for air that wouldn't come. Everytime she sucked in a breath it was snatched away as Sasuke teased her wet cunt with his, well lubricated from her juices, penis. All she wanted was for him to be inside of her, to take her however he wanted. To rip her hymen and fuck her into a coma.

Kissing her softly on the lips, Sasuke expertly guided his dick to her tight hole. He looked into her eyes for any sign of hesitation but was only met with lust filled orbs, her emerald eyes were so dark they could be mistaken for black. With his lips still inlocked with her's, he thrusted foreward and popped her beautiful cherry. He could feel the drops of blood run down his cock and disappear into the awaiting water below.

Sakura let out a small high pitched scream into Sasuke's mouth. It was painful and pleasurable all in the same, and then sentation made her scream out her satisfaction. It didn't feel as bad as some people had said it would.

With her nod of approval, Sasuke quickly pulled out and slammed back in, making her mewl like a bitch in heat each time. His bitch. Sasuke grunted and groan as the ryhthm spead up, and he pounded into her no longer virgin pussy, his right hand rubbing her clit into orgasm after orgasm, while his left hand held her hand tightly.

It was a combination of pure fucking and pure love making. There was no where to draw the line between just sex and loving intamicy.

Everything outside of themselves was a blur. The water, the rocks, the night, everything. The only thought that ran through Sakura's mind was,_" I'm going to be sore in the morning." _But even that was short lived because she was hit with a nother intense wave of orgasm, followed by smaller waves. And then he was coming, too. His hot cum mixing with her own nectar. His tiny little sprems racing to find the egg inside her. For, being a medic nin and all, she always knew when she was ovulating so she could time her period, but she had forgotten that today was that day.

Sasuke pulled out, panting and sweating, with a smile on his face. Sakura smiled back at him, feeling that after sex glow rush along her flesh.

"Will you spend the night with me?" Sasuke questioned her.

And she did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Did you like it?! This is my first ever lemon and I hope you liked it! There will also be a lemon in the next chapter so BEWARE and review!


End file.
